undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BulletRefutation/UFSW Pokemon Application (Call Numero Dos)
Hai, friends! As you all know I am writing UFSW Pokemon, a story about users from all over the wiki who appear in a, what essentially is, Pokemon fanfiction with a little remix to it :3 If you have not heard of it, UFSWP centralises around a group of five or six trainers who are going on a journey around the region of Sexeca (I got this name from a RNG). The main protagonist, Mike PBR (based off of PBR), has a purpose--to find the man who he knows killed his father: Kambrien (based off of KP). Accompanying him are Luke Pops (based off of Pops), Zain (me), and Karen (genderbend of Killer), and two others who are not based off of anyone. Along this journey, the NLO vs Wyet conflict crosses the rubicon and who knows what will unfold. Maybe the BPC get involved... KPA, too maybe...? No jk this is a war between two groups ufsw civil war has the other two covered ahah~ ANYWAYS. Because this story features UFSW users, that grants YOU the chance to appear. However, some of you may already be in the story (be it debuted already or still yet to). Those who are already in here are as followed: PBR, Pops, Killer, Infecteded, Fitz, KP, Dutchy, Lee E, Relic, CJ, Jamie, Gerry, Sab, Mali, Purry, Olivia, Zed, Johno, AJ, Max. If your name is not mentioned, please forgive me, and I shall grant you the ability to sign up. I will most likely accept your character. You cannot submit another char, I am sorry. ---- All you have to do to submit a char is fill in this application: Username: Character Name: Age: Personality: please keep this 3-4 sentences and don't torture yourself with an essay o Appearance: don't give me an image, just mention hair color, eye color, skin color. Pokemon: check bulbapedia for help. Limit to six. ---- NOTE: YOU CANNOT BE ELITE FOUR OR GYM LEADER OR CHAMPION. ---- If you want a character arc, I would prefer you skype me or kik me or catch me in chat. Each person is limited to one major arc, unless you are PBR, Killer, Pops, Infecteded, Fitz, AJ or KP. If ya don't wanna contribute, that's kay cuz I can do some p interesting things yes yes yes. (No that does not include killing you like I did with AJ (god rest his soul).) ANY QUESTIONS? ASKASKASK~ ---- PLEASE MAKE YOUR CHAR IF YOU HAVE NOT DONE SO. THE PROGRAM THAT MUST BE USED TO DESIGN YOUR TRAINER IS THIS THING. IF YOUR CHARACTER HAS ALREADY APPEARED (AND HAS AN APPEARANCE DESCRIPTION) PLEASE FOLLOW THAT DESCRIPTION, FOR IT MAKES LIFE A HELLA LOT EASIER FOR ME AND YOU. FURTHERMORE, PLEASE USE THAT CAMERA TOOL IN THE APP TO SNAPSHOT YOUR CHARACTER, THEN UPLOAD THAT FILE TO WIKIA AND I SHALL DO THE NECESSARY CROPPING. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A BACKGROUND AND A POKEMON. IF YOU DONT KNOW WHICH POKEMON TO USE, PLEASE REFER TO THE CHART BELOW. IF YOUR POKEMON IS NOT AVAILABLE IN THE APP, JUST SNAPSHOT THE CREATOR AND UPLOAD TO WIKIA AND THEN I SHALL ADD THE POKEMON AND DO THE NECESSARY CROPPING. PLEASE DO THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU AND HAVE A GREAT LIFE! PLEASE MAKE YOUR CHARACTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE K LOVE YA BYE. Category:Blog posts Category:UFSW Pokemon